Fate X Nanoha
by fate-san
Summary: un petit yuri sur le couple Nanoha Fate
1. ch1 révelation

Note : je n'ai toujours pas vu la fin de la série strikers donc pour moi vivio n'a jamais existé.

Bien que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas cette histoire est mienne puisque je choisi les comportements et réactions de Fate et Nanoha qui est mon couple « Yuri » préférer du moment.

Chapitre 1 : Révélation.

Ce soir là, la section numéro six au complet était réuni pour fêter son premier anniversaire. Tout le monde était présent : Hayate et Rein les commandantes, l'équipe médicale composé de Shamal et Zafira, l'équipe Lightening composé de Fate son capitaine, Signum son lieutenant ainsi que Caro et Erio, l'équipe stars dont je suis le capitaine : Takamachi Nanoha accompagné de mon lieutenant Vita et de mes subordonnées Subaru et Teana, et la plupart des personnes composant l'équipe technique étaient également présente.

Je ne réalisais pas tout à fait que sa faisait un an que nous nous étions tous engager dans cette aventure, j'avais l'impression que c'était hier qu'Hayate nous avait parler de son projet à Fate et à moi-même dans cette chambre d'hôtel après ce fameux incident.

Depuis on a former les équipes, surmonter maintes épreuves aussi bien administratives que physique, mais à aucun moment, quelques soient mes adversaires je n'ai regretté d'avoir intégré la session du comandant Yagami.

Alors après une année de dur labeur, ce soir toute la session en profita pour se détendre. Et tandis qu'au milieu de la soirée Signum veillait sur Fate qui s'était endormie sur un fauteuil, rein sur son épaule, après avoir bu une coupe de champagne de plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter, Subaru et Teana devenaient de plus en plus bruyante, moi j'étais condamné à rester sobre toute la soirée pour veiller sur tout le monde.

Alors lorsque la petite fête fût terminée et que tout le monde regagnait leurs appartements Signum m'aida à mettre Fate sur mon dos pour que je puisse la ramener dans notre chambre.

Arrivé dans la chambre je l'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Pendant un petit moment je la regarda dormir, elle semblait si paisible, puis je pensa qu'il était préférable que je lui enlève ses vêtements avant de la glisser dans les couvertures pour qu'elle puisse passer une agréable nuit sans risqué de tombé malade parce qu'elle n'aurai pas été couverte.

Je déposa alors mes mains au niveau de ses collants et les glissa doucement le long de ses jambes pour les lui enlever puis j'ouvris la fermeture éclaire de sa jupe afin de lui retirer également.

Etrangement je me sentais rougir et tout mon corps se réchauffais et, lorsque je commença à ouvrir les boutons de son chemisier je sentie mon cœur accélérer dans ma poitrine. Je l'avais déjà vu se déshabillé des dizaines de fois devant moi alors pourquoi est ce que cette fois-ci sa me gênait tellement ? Etait-ce simplement parce que je ne l'avais jamais déshabillé auparavant ?

Je décida donc de me ressaisir, après tout Fate et moi étions amies depuis l'école primaire, c'était ma meilleure amie, je n'avais aucune raison d'être embarrasser comme cela, je ne faisais rien de mal, rien qu'elle ne m'aurai d'interdis.

J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle était mignonne mais en réalité je constatais maintenant à quel point elle était belle lorsqu'elle était plongée dans ses rêves. Ainsi je continua à lui déboutonner son chemisier lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

« Hum… Nanoha ?? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Mon visage avait prit une couleur rouge pivoine tandis que je lui répondis difficilement :

« Heu…en faite…heu… Tu t'étais endormie à la fête…heu… J'ai pensé que se serai mieux si tu ne dormais pas avec tes vêtements… alors heu… »

« Hum, merci Nanoha. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Je pense avoir un peu exagérer sur la boisson mais sa va maintenant. »

Je m'assis alors sur le bord du lit tandis qu'elle se redressa, elle était assise juste à côté de moi lorsqu'elle me demanda :

« Nanoha est ce que tu vas bien ? Ton visage est tout rouge. »

« Heu oui, ne t'en fais pas j'ai juste un peu chaud. »

Elle mis alors doucement sa main sur mon visage, caressant ma joue avant de répondre :

« Je suis inquiète tu es vraiment bouillante, on devrait peut être appelé Shamal. »

« Non je vais bien je t'assure. Pas besoin de la déranger pour sa, sa va, sa va. »

Je lui sourie bêtement tandis qu'elle approcha plus près son visage du mien, comme pour prendre ma température en posant son front contre le mien, seulement elle n'en fit rien. Sa main droite toujours poser sur ma joue, je sentie à nouveau mon cœur accélérer lorsque ses délicieuses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes. Surprise dans un premier temps j'apprécia rapidement cette instant me laissant porter par le plus doux des baiser.

Après un long moment, lorsque nous nous sommes enfin séparer je mis quelques instant à réaliser se qu'il venait de se passer. Je venais de donner mon premier baiser à ma meilleure amie, ses lèvres étaient douce, se baiser merveilleux, chaud et humide à la fois, tellement agréable, je n'aurai vu aucun inconvénient à renouveler cette expérience et pourtant ce genre de choses étaient interdite, enfin elle tout comme moi nous sommes des filles et en général ça ne se fait pas.

Je la regarda droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle examinait les miens, chacune attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose la première, mais ce silence ne dura pas, bientôt rompu par ces quelques mots sortant de la bouche de Fate :

« Nanoha, je ne veux plus être simplement ton amie, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis des années et j'aimerais qu'on devienne plus intime, je ne veux plus simplement pouvoir te regarder, je veux aussi t'embrasser et…te toucher. »

J'étais vraiment surprise par sa déclaration, je me demanda tout d'abord si elle avait parlé sous l'effet de l'alcool mais elle sembla sobre, je ne su quoi répondre, les seules mots sortant de ma bouche étant :

« Heu, on devrait se coucher, la soirée a été longue et je suis fatiguée. »

Je fis alors le tour du lit, me mis en pyjama en lui tournant le dos avant de me coucher et de m'endormir assez rapidement en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.


	2. ch1,5 et maintenant?

Chapitre 1.5 : Et maintenant ?

Le matin lorsque je me réveilla et que je repensa au dénouement de la soirée j'espéra que j'avais simplement fais un cauchemar, mais même si je l'espérais de tout mon cœur je savais que ce n'était pas le cas.

En me levant je remarqua que Fate n'était déjà plus là. On dormait ensemble toute les nuits et pourtant je m'étonnais toujours de voir qu'a aucun moment on ne s'effleurait, ainsi je ne l'avais absolument pas sentie se lever se matin mais elle devait être partie depuis un moment.

Je voulais absolument lui parler, j'avais pris ma décision, pour moi rien n'était plus important que son amitié, je voulais la préserver coûte que coûte, je n'avais pas su comment réagir lorsqu'elle m'a fait part de ses sentiments mais maintenant je savais ce que j'avais à faire, je devais lui parler pour rétablir les choses.

Mon seul problème c'est que j'avais beau la chercher toute la journée, j'avais eu l'occasion de la croiser une seule fois au détour d'un couloir mais lorsque je lui dis bonjour elle se contenta de hoché la tête avant de rapidement disparaître. Le soir elle ne vient pas dormir dans notre chambre, ni ce soir là ni les cinq suivant, mais surtout elle prit soin de m'éviter durant toute la semaine, et les très rare fois où on se retrouvait face à face elle disparaissait rapidement prétextant une soudaine réunion avec Hayate.

J'avais quasiment abandonnée tout espoir de lui parler jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit.

J'étais en train de rêver. Dans mon rêve Fate était revenu au beau milieu de la nuit dans notre chambre pour récupérer quelques affaires lui appartenant dans son armoire tandis que moi je dormais à point fermer. Après avoir remplit un petit sac de voyage, elle vient s'assoire à côté de moi sur le bord du lit. Doucement je sentis glisser ses doigts sur mon visage afin de le dégager de mes quelques mèches rebelle avec l'attention d'une mère. Elle me souriait tout en ayant se regard triste qu'elle n'avait plus exprimer depuis une dizaine d'année à l'époque de notre première rencontre. Et, après un dernier au revoir elle attrapa son sac et prit la direction de la sortie lorsque je me réveilla et que je m'aperçu que ce qui venait de ce passer était bien réelle.

Je me redressa et tourna la tête vers la porte de notre chambre lorsque je la vis à deux pas de la sortie, je l'interpella alors :

« Fate ? »

Elle se retourna uniquement pour me répondre :

« Désolé Nanoha je ne voulais pas te réveillé, il est tôt rendort toi. »

Remarquant seulement maintenant qu'elle portait un sac à la main je lui demanda :

« Où est ce que tu vas ? »

« Je… J'ai demandé ma mutation, Hayate a fini par accepter alors je vais rejoindre ma nouvelle unité. Au revoir Nanoha. »

Une mutation. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle me détestait à ce point pour ne pas m'avoir informer avant de ses projets ? J'avais remarqué que cette dernière semaine elle avait été distante avec moi mais j'avais pensé que c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était un peu mal à l'aise et que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps. On avait toujours été les meilleures amies du monde et aujourd'hui sans prévenir elle m'annonçait son départ, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était trop injuste.

Alors sans perdre une minute je me leva et tandis qu'elle avait la main sur la poigner de la porte s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir afin de sortir pour ne plus jamais revenir je m'agrippa à elle.

Je la serra dans mes bras, son dos contre ma poitrine lui suppliant :

« Je ne veux pas que tu parte, reste s'il te plait. Est-ce que tu me détestes ? »

« Bien sure que non. »

« Alors ne pars pas, ne me quitte pas, reste avec moi. »

Elle consentie enfin à ce retourner pour me faire face mais me répondit par l'interrogative :

« Je ne peux pas, et tu sais pourquoi n'est ce pas ? »

En effet j'avais une petite idée, en faite je l'avais toujours su, je pensais qu'on réussirait à rester de simple amies mais après m'avoir avouer la réelle nature de ses sentiments sa devait être trop dure pour elle, et pourtant je voulais pas l'accepté.

Alors pour toute réponse je hocha discrètement la tête tandis que des larmes coulaient lentement sur mes joues. Sa réaction fut assez prévisible, elle écrasa mes larmes avec son pouce en me disant :

« On se reverra, après tout on est toujours amie. »

Soudain je m'emporta : « Je ne veux plus être ton amie. » et, devant son aire surprit je continua : « Je pensais qu'être ton amie signifiait qu'on serai toujours ensemble, tu as toujours été à mes côtés lorsque j'avais besoin de toi et j'ai toujours été là pour toi, mais maintenant tu t'en vas sans prévenir. C'est trop injuste. Alors je ne veux plus être ton amie si sa veut dire que tu dois partir. »

« Nanoha… »

« Je sais que j'ai mal répondu ce fameux soir lorsque… Mais j'étais surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me disses que tu m'aimes, je ne savais pas comment réagir, la vérité c'est que j'avais peur, peur que ça change entre nous. »

J'attrapa sa main qu'elle avait retirée de ma joue lorsque je m'étais mise en colère, m'avança doucement vers elle jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres entre en contact avec les siennes et que je l'embrasse de tout mon cœur. Cette fois ci c'était elle qui semblait surprise, mais ne m'écarta pas préférant me rendre mon baiser. Et, lorsqu'on se fut séparé elle s'exclama :

« Nanoha, merci pour ce cadeau mais tu n'es pas obliger de faire ça. »

« Cette semaine je n'ai fait que de penser à toi, tout le temps ou que je sois et quoi que je fasse. Je pensais qu'il fallait que je te parle parce que je voulais à tout pris qu'on reste amies mais je me suis rendu compte que si je voulais rester ton amie c'était parce que j'avais peur d'aller plus loin avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas embrassé uniquement pour que tu restes. En réalité je suis amoureuse de toi. Depuis notre première rencontre, depuis que tu m'as lancé ton premier regard, ce regard rempli de tristesse qui a fait chavirer mon cœur, alors même si nous étions des ennemies j'ai voulu connaître ton prénom, te connaître et devenir ton amie pour pouvoir être à tes côtés. J'étais vraiment heureuse le jour où tu as accepté mes sentiments en devenant mon amie à ce moment là je pensais qu'on finirait notre vie ensemble, qu'on partagerai tout, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que de simple amies font n'est ce pas ? J'ai toujours pensé que si je t'aimais plus que les autres c'était parce que tu étais ma meilleure amie mais en faite je me cachais la vérité. Alors lorsque tu m'as fait part de tes sentiments et que tu m'as donné mon premier baiser j'étais vraiment heureuse mais j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait se passer si je te répondais favorablement. »

« Nanoha, je… » Fate n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, des larmes coulaient sur son visage rougie et même maintenant avec ses larmes dévalent ses joues rouge elle était incroyablement belle. Je la serra dans mes bras pour la réconforté en lui disant :

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je veux rester à tes côtés pour toujours parce que je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi Nanoha, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je veux qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours. »

Je l'entraîna alors vers le lit, elle enleva sa jupe et sa chemise avant de se glisser en sous-vêtements sous la couverture pour me rejoindre. Sentant son doux parfum en la serrant dans mes bras je passa la plus merveilleuse des nuits.


	3. ch 2 happy end?

En premier lieu je voudrais remercier Fuyu no Sora qui m'a soutenu depuis le début, Claire qui a su me donner confiance en moi, et Raikik pour son soutien récent.

Chapitre 2 : Happy end ?

Fate se glissa doucement derrière moi, commença à m'embrasser la nuque en déboutonnant mon chemisier pour ensuite me le retirer en suivant son mouvement le long de mon corps. Sentir ses doigts glisser doucement depuis mes épaules jusqu'au bout de mes doigts me donna des frissons, mon cœur accéléra et tout mon corps ce réchauffa. Ensuite elle détacha les agrafes de mon soutient gorge qui tomba lorsque je me retourna vers elle. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, je lui sourie tandis qu'elle ouvrit la fermeture éclaire qui retenait ma jupe qui fini par rejoindre mes autres vêtements sur le sol dans un bruit d'étoffe. En douceur elle me poussa alors lentement sur le lit et commença à me caresser la poitrine lorsque…je me réveilla.

Ça fait déjà six mois que Fate et moi avons décidé d'être plus que de simples amies, et pourtant nous n'avons encore rien fait. Enfin je veux dire que nous n'avons rien fait de plus que de se donner des baiser, même si nous prenons parfois notre bain ensemble nous n'avons toujours pas… Il ne s'est encore rien passer.

Alors je me dis qu'il doit avoir quelque chose de pas normal chez moi, en ce moment la nuit je fais souvent des rêves étranges.

Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir décider d'être plus intime avec elle parce qu'après tout sa fait des années que je suis amoureuse d'elle, mais pourtant je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Lorsqu'elle m'avait révéler la nature de ses sentiments et qu'on n'avait décidé de se mettre ensemble et bien j'ai pensé que…enfin voilà je pensais qu'il se passerait forcément des choses entre nous, mais non il n'y a jamais rien eu.

Il y a deux semaines la dernière fois que l'on a pris notre bain ensemble on a failli aller plus loin. J'étais assise dans la baignoire quasiment entièrement recouverte par l'eau lorsque Fate rentra après une importante réunion avec Hayate. Lorsque je lui dis que je prenais mon bain elle décida de me rejoindre. Elle se déshabilla alors entièrement devant moi en me racontant le déroulement de sa réunion et je ne pu détourner les yeux de son magnifique corps.

Ses lignes étaient vraiment parfaite : elle procède de longues jambes, un ventre plat, une généreuse poitrine ainsi qu'une magnifique chevelure glissant jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Et lorsqu'elle me rejoint dans la baignoire je la serra dans mes bras après qu'elle m'ai tendrement embrassé, surprise dans un premier temps elle me demanda si tout allait bien mais fini par apprécier mon étreinte lorsque je lui garantie qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Mais plus tard alors qu'elle me frottait le dos je me retourna et l'embrassa à nouveau en lui caressant la poitrine, je n'avais jamais rien sentie de plus doux avant cette instant, elle ne protesta pas et il semblait que sa lui faisait plutôt du bien mais soudain réalisant ce que j'étais en train de faire je m'écarta vivement en m'excusant gêner d'avoir pu être aussi entreprenante.

Et, depuis ce soir là je n'ai fait que d'y penser. Je suis heureuse lorsque je suis avec elle et qu'elle m'embrasse mais je voudrai aller plus loin. Seulement je me demande si elle aussi en aurai envie. Après tout je ne suis pas aussi belle qu'elle, elle a un corps parfait alors que le mien est des plus banale, elle m'a déjà taquiner souvent sur la taille de mes seins parce qu'elle sait que sa me gène un peu d'en avoir des un peu plus petit qu'elle. Je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance qu'elle ai voulu sortir avec moi parce qu'en faite je pense que je ne la mérite pas.

La nuit on dors dans la même pièce, dans le même lit, parfois même dans les bras l'une de l'autre mais nos corps sont toujours séparer par des morceaux d'étoffes que je maudis parfois mais que je n'ose retirer pour rien au monde. Alors je commence à faire des drôles de rêves dans lesquels il se passe ce que je n'ose pas lui faire et dans lequel elle réalise tous mes désires. Et le matin lorsque je me réveille et que je la vois allongé à côté de moi je suis vraiment embarrasser d'avoir pu faire ce genre de rêves alors je file discrètement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide pour me changer les idées avant qu'elle se réveille.

Ce matin je n'avais pas ce ''problème'', en effet Fate n'était pas là. Ça fessait cinq jours maintenant qu'elle est partie pour une mission spéciale. Les supérieurs d'Hayate lui avaient demandé de leur prêter un agent, l'agent Fate T Harlaown parce que c'était une des meilleures si ce n'était LA meilleure, mais quand je dis ''demander'' je ne le pense pas vraiment, c'était plutôt un ordre parce que je savais très bien que même si elle aurai voulu, Hayate n'aurai pas eu le loisir de refuser.

Sa mission étant classer top secrète je n'avais aucune idée de se qu'elle pouvait bien faire ni de l'endroit ou elle pouvait bien être. Je ne pouvais pas la contacté, elle ne m'avait donné aucune nouvelle non plus et moi je comptais les jours, les heures, les minutes qui me séparait d'elle ne sachant pas quand est ce qu'elle me reviendrait.

Avant qu'elle ne parte je lui avais supplié de refuser, de ne pas y aller parce que j'avais peur, peur pour elle, peur qu'elle soit blesser ou pire encore, peut être aussi par égoïsme, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille loin de moi. Suite à ma demande elle m'avait simplement serrer dans ses bras avant de me répondre qui si Hayate n'avais pas été en mesure de refuser ce n'était pas elle qui pouvait le faire.

Le soir ce son départ j'avais refuser de l'accompagné jusqu'à l'hélicoptère qui devait la récupérer, préférant faire la tête et sangloter seule dans notre chambre. Et, à l'heure ou l'hélicoptère devait décoller, réalisant qu'une fois de plus je réagissais de manière égoïste, alors qu'elle devait souffrir de ce départ autant que moi, je décida au dernier moment de la rejoindre.

Je me précipita et couru hors de la chambre, les couloirs défilaient si vite que ma tête commençait a tourné. Ces mots présent dans ma tête ''Fate ne part pas !'' c'étaient transformé en ''Fate ne part pas avant que je puisse m'excuser et te dire au revoir.'' Plus je me rapprochais du toit, plus il me semblai que je me rapprochais du but et pourtant je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que c'était trop tard. Et effectivement au moment ou j'arriva sur la piste de décollage je vis l'hélicoptère quitter le sol avant que je ne puisse prendre Fate dans mes bras, à ce moment là je regrettai amèrement la manière dont je m'étais conduite.

Avant que je n'éclate à nouveau en sanglot, Hayate me prit par les épaules et tandis qu'ensemble on regardait l'hélicoptère s'éloigné, m'enlevant par la même occasion la personne la plus chère à mon cœur, Hayate me dit :

« 'Fate m'a dit de te dire qu'elle reviendrai aussi vite que possible, elle savait que tu viendrais, elle a essayer de retenir l'hélico, mais… »

« Je suis arrivé trop tard. » Répondis-je en soupirant.

« Tu as toujours eu un assez mauvais caractère Nanoha. » Me fis remarqué Hayate en ricanant.

Oui je le sais très bien je suis loin d'être la personne idéale, je ne sais pas toujours ce que je veux, je n'en fais toujours qu'a ma tête et parfois je deviens insupportable, mais pour Fate, et pour être avec elle, je ferais n'importe quoi.

Alors en attendant son retour pour ne pas penser toujours à elle je me noie dans le travaille m'acharnant sur mes élèves durant l'entraînement, enfin heureusement pour eux, Vita-chan est toujours là pour me rappeler quelles limites je ne devais pas dépasser.

Mais en vérité je ne fessais que de penser à elle chaque seconde me demandant si elle n'était pas blesser et quand est ce qu'elle me reviendrait.

Tous les jours je posais la question à Hayate, qui s'obstinait à me répondre que Fate allait bien, mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Et aussi qu'elle rentrerait bientôt, bientôt, oui mais quand ? Elle me donna les mêmes réponses durant les cinq jours qui s'étaient écoulé essayant de me rassurer mais en faite elle n'en savait pas plus que moi.

J'étais sûre d'une chose, je refusais de croire que la dernière fois qu'on avait été ensemble, notre dernière conversation aurai été une prise de tête, et puis elle m'avait promis de revenir rapidement, elle avait toujours tenu sa parole alors j'étais persuader que je la reverrais, malgré tout même si penser comme cela me réconfortait un peu, le faite est que j'étais morte d'inquiétude.

Pendant l'entraînement de cette après midi là, enfin je devrais plutôt dire de cette soirée là puisqu'on pouvait observer le soleil se coucher, j'étais en train de faire ''souffrir'' Teana lorsque j'entendis une voix familière derrière moi :

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il se fait un peu tard pour un entraînement Nanoha ? »

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, j'avais tout de suite reconnu cette voix, la voix de la seule personne pour qui j'étais présente sur cette terre.

Doucement je me retourna, Fate se trouvais à quelques mètres de moi et pourtant je n'avais pas sentie sa présence auparavant étant trop absorbé par mon travaille. Laissant tombé Raising Heart sur le sol, je me précipita vers elle qui me serra dans ses bras tout en arrêtant le dernier projectile de Teana que j'avais négligé.

A ce moment là je remarqua que durant sa mission elle avait été blessé au bras, inquiète je lui demanda alors :

« Fate est ce que sa va ? Tu as mal ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sens rien du tout, ce n'est qu'une toute petite égratignure. » Et devant ma mine déconfite elle rajouta : « Ce n'est rien je t'assure. »

Je fis alors un signe de tête avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser, je me demandai si elle serait gênée par la présence de Teana, Subaru, Caro et Erio, mais elle me rendit mon baiser avant de dire :

« Tu m'as manqué Nanoha. »

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, je n'ai fait que de penser à toi, je t'aime Fate, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je me sentais si seule quand tu étais pas là. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Nanoha. » Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Je n'avais plus à avoir peur, tant qu'on était toute les deux tout ce passerait bien, même si on avançait doucement, le plus important était d'être ensemble.


	4. Enjoy

Ce chapitre je le dédis à une personne à qui je tiens _énormément_ et à qui j'avais promis de réfléchir à une fin plus satisfaisante, je ne la nommerais pas mais je sais qu'elle se reconnaîtra.

Extra chapitre : Enjoy !

Le soir de son retour je ne quitta pas Fate des yeux de peur peut être qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. On dîna tous ensemble dans le réfectoire ou Hayate avait improvisé une petite fête en dernières minutes. D'ailleurs Fate avait semblé apprécier cette surprise mais pour dire la vérité moi j'aurai préféré être seule avec elle. -Encore et toujours cette envie égoïste de ne l'avoir rien que pour moi- et pourtant je sais bien que peut importe combien on est proche d'une personne c'est impossible qu'elle nous appartienne.

Fatigué par l'entraînement de l'après midi je ne tarda pas à m'assoupir, lorsque je me réveilla Fate me portait dans ses bras et on était en train de regagner notre appartement. Elle me sourie lorsqu'elle vit que je m'étais réveillé et me posa sur le sol après avoir franchie le seuil de la porte. Je m'apprêtai à gagner la chambre lorsqu'elle m'arrêta :

« Nanoha, tu veux prendre un bain ? »

J'allais simplement refuser son offre lorsqu'elle rajouta ces cinq petits mots :

« On pourrai le prendre ensemble… »

J'esquissa une signe de tête en lui faisant un sourire tandis qu'elle attrapa ma main pour me conduire dans la pièce d'eau. Là, après m'être déshabillé je me glissa doucement dans la baignoire. L'eau tiède était si apaisante que je fini par m'assoupir à nouveau avant même que Fate n'eu le temps de pénétré à son tour dans l'eau. Lorsque je me réveilla à nouveau, elle était allongé à côté de moi me regardait en souriant tout en me caressant les cheveux. Profitant de mon état semi éveillé elle me dit :

« On dirai que tu es vraiment très fatigué, tu n'arrête pas de t'assoupir…moi qui pensais qu'on aurai peut être pu fêter mon retour… »

« Oui, désolé je n'aurai pas du m'endormir pendant la fête, mais depuis ton départ j'étais si inquiète que je ne dormais quasiment plus la nuit alors maintenant que tu es à nouveau là je suis rassurer. Je suis tellement bien avec toi. »

« En faite je ne pensais pas vraiment à la fête…»

« Hein ? » Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, et pour m'empêcher de lui demander des explications elle commença doucement à m'embrasser. Je sentais sa poitrine contre la mienne elle était douce et chaude comme…dans mes _rêves_. Je venais de comprendre, je ne m'étais sûrement pas réveillé, je dormais sans doute encore, seulement j'en avais assez de faire ce genre de rêves, il fallait que sa s'arrête et pour sa je devais lui parler. Je repoussa doucement la Fate de mon rêve espérant ainsi provoquer mon réveille, mais au lieu de m'éveillé Fate s'excusa :

« Sa ne va pas ? »

Alors en caressant ses lèvres de mon index je lui répondis : « Je suis désolé je ne peux pas faire sa. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, si tu t'es pas encore prête je peux attendre on a toute la vie devant nous. »

Soudain cette réponse fit planer un doute dans mon esprit :

« Est-ce que…tu es…est ce que je suis en train de rêver ? »

« Non Nanoha je suis là et je suis bien réelle. »

Dans un premier temps je n'étais pas vraiment sure de moi, je me pinça et lorsque mon bras devient rouge et me fit souffrir je compris que j'étais belle et bien éveillé même si j'avais eu l'impression de rêver jusqu'à présent. Je ne savais plus trop quoi dire, mais j'avais décidé de lui parler de mon problème, enfin dès que j'en aurai le courage.

En silence on fini de prendre notre bain avant de regagner notre chambre à coucher. Lorsque je me blotti contre elle je trouva enfin le courage qu'il me manquai jusque la pour parler de ce petit problème qu'il y avait dans notre relation mais elle me devança :

« Nanoha, tout à l'heure pourquoi est ce que tu m'as demandé si tu rêvais ? »

Surprise je senti que mon visage avait pris une couleur rouge pivoine, heureusement pour moi toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, parce que oui j'avais pris la décision de lui parler mais je n'aurai sans doute pas commencer par là, hésitante je lui répondis :

« Heum, en faite, je….je pensais m'être à nouveau endormi…je… »

Cette conversation allait être plus difficile que prévu, je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots et en même temps j'avais peur de faire une gaffe.

« Tu n'es pas prête ? » Me demanda-t-elle. « Après tout ça ne fait _seulement_ 6 mois qu'on est ensemble alors si tu veux attendre encore sa ne me pose aucun problème je ne veux pas te brusquer et encore moins te forcer. »

« Non c'est pas sa… »

« Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. »

« Oui. » Répondis-je en hochant la tête.

« J'ai déjà remarqué qu'à plusieurs reprise tu avais semblé vouloir aller pour loin mais tu t'es toujours arrêté avant d'avoir réellement franchie le cap et les jours suivant tu as toujours agit bizarrement, tu osais à peine me toucher, tu disparaissais sous la douche à cinq heure du matin… »

« C'est que… »

« Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui t'arrivais mais j'ai penser que tu avais simplement peur, alors j'ai voulu te mettre en confiance et pour que tu ne soit pas embarrassé j'ai décider de faire comme si je n'avais rien remarquer mais maintenant je voulais que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, qu'au début je partageai tes craintes mais qu'aujourd'hui j'ai compris que notre relation est la seule chose réellement importante pour moi, j'aimerais que tu me parles, que tu me disses ce qui t'effraie, je pense qu'ensemble on devrait surmonter tout sa. Je voulais également te dire que même si tu ne voudras jamais allé plus loin mais que tu veux juste qu'on reste ensemble je l'accepterai parce que tout ce que je souhaite c'est de rester avec toi pour toujours. »

Je réalisais que les larmes qui avaient perlées mes yeux descendaient lentement le long de mes joues pour aller s'écraser dans mon oreiller, je n'étais pas triste mais plutôt très heureuse.

« Fate, je t'aime, et _avec toi_ je n'ai pas peur, _avec toi_ j'ai envie de franchir ce cap, je pensais juste que toi tu n'en aurai pas envie. Je veux dire que tu es tellement jolie, tu pourrai être avec quelqu'un de mille fois mieux que moi et pourtant… »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être, je t'aime Nanoha et c'est toi la plus mignonne. » (_bon moi je préfère Fate mais pour les besoin de l'histoire…)_

J'hocha simplement la tête me blotti contre sa poitrine avant de finir simplement par m'endormir dans ses bras. On se connaissait depuis plus de dix ans maintenant et même avant que nous soyons ensemble j'avais toujours désiré être avec elle. Même si j'assimilais ce sentiment à de l'amitié parce que j'avais peur d'admettre que c'était beaucoup plus fort, j'avais souvent imaginer comment se serai si on étais ensemble, et je dois avouer qu'en réalité c'est mille fois mieux que ce que j'avais pu penser.


End file.
